Potter-Black
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry was born to three parents. Two are killed and the third takes him in hiding with Sirius. When Dumbledore dies Harry is 17 and finally meets his mate. RB/LP/JP, LV/HP. Dumbledore bashing.


**Potter-Black**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Parseltongue_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Telepathy between Harry and Voldemort}_

Harry Potter was born to not just two but three parents. James Potter, Lily Potter and Regulus Black. Regulus had finally convinced his mates to see the truth and join Voldemort. Harry had turned one years old. He had Lily's eyes, Regulus' hair and James' features. Harry was truly a gorgeous baby and had just became a Potter-Black.

Unfortunately when Regulus was informing Voldemort of his new followers Dumbledore decide that Lily and James needed to die and went over to kill them and transfer a horcrux into Harry's head creating a lighting bolt shaped scar and sealed most of his magic. He then blew up the house and placed Harry on his aunts' doorstep.

(With Regulus and Voldemort)

"My lord I am here to inform you of Lily and James Potter joining the deatheaters and becoming your followers."

"Really?"

"Yes my lord. As you know they are my mates and we just had a baby boy. Harrison Regulus James Potter-Black. When I told them what your true goals were they agreed and finally realized that Dumbledore is the true evil."

"Very good."

Just then Regulus bent over on pain. He felt as if his body was on fire and someone had cast the cruciatus curse on him. He knew what this meant. His mates were dead and his child was in pain. After an hour the pain stopped.

"What happened?" Voldemort asked.

"My mates are dead and my son was in pain. He is still alive and I am going to go find him."

"After you do go hide so that your son is safe." Voldemort ordered.

Regulus nodded before he closed his eyes. He concentrated on the connection he had with his son and appeariated with to his location. Once there he saw that his son was left on a doorstep. He picked him up and appeariated to Black Manor. He found his brother there.

"How could you Reg?" Sirius asked making Regulus confused.

"What do you mean?"

"How could you let Voldemort kill your mates and almost kill Harry?"

"Hold on a second. I was with my lord when I felt my mates die and Harry was in pain. It took an hour before the pain stopped and when it did I told my lord that I was going to find Harry. Before I left he told me to go hide to keep Harry safe." He then showed him Harry. "I used my connection with Harry to find him and I did. He was on a doorstep that I believe to be that bitch Petunia."

Sirius was shocked by what his younger brother said and when he saw that his brother was crying that made him realise that he was telling the truth. He gave both his brother and nephew a hug.

"It's alright baby brother. Will go into hiding together and will teach him ourselves."

"Thank you Siri."

"Of course. We will go to Gringotts and then will choose a house in another country."

Regulus nodded. "Let's do that now and then get a healer to check out Harry."

"I agree." With that said they both appeariated to Gringotts.

They entered and went to the nearest goblin. "I am lord Black and I request a meeting with the Black vault manager."

The goblin nodded and lead them to a room and then left to find Steelclaw. He was the goblin manager and only managed over the Potter's and the Black's vaults. He arrived a few minutes later.

"What can I do for you lord Black?"

"We want to review the Black family properties and have a healer brought here to see my nephew."

"Of course lord Black. I will do it right away." He left to go get what was requested.

He returned with the bank healer and a list of Black family properties. The healer took Harry and sat him on the couch. She caste a diagnostic spell and gasped in horror.

"No! How could Dumbledore do this to a baby?"

"What is wrong with my son, healer Green?"

"Your son has most of his magic blocked and had an old horcrux placed in him. All this was done by Dumbledore. The horcrux isn't his though it is someone elses. It is a miracle this child is still alive."

Sirius and Regulus stared at the healer in horror. Regulus dropped to his knees and started to cry. Steelclaw looked at the child then looked off. Even he couldn't believe anyone could do this to a baby.

"Is there a way to reverse this?" Sirius asked as his baby brother was unable to.

"I will be able to reverse the block, but only a little at a time and since the block was just place I can do it after a week has past. As for the horcrux I can't say. This horcrux was transferred from an object into Harry somehow. The person who this soul belongs to will be the only one able to take it out without killing him. I sorry." She looked at Regulus in sympathy.

"One we move will you be able to be Harry's healer?"

"Yes."

Sirius turned to the goblin. "My I see the property list?"

"Of course."

Sirius scanned the list before he made a choice. He picked the property in Greece. He knew that the Malfoys visited there every summer. They could help and he knew Narcissa would help with Harry plus Draco would be able to be Harry's playmate.

"Steelclaw Regulus, Harry and I are moving to Greece. Have healer Green come to Greece and will floo here if we need money." Sirius said.

Steelclaw nodded as Regulus picked up his son. They appeariated to Black manor then they flooed to the Black manor in Greece.


End file.
